


В одиночестве / Alone

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Telepathic Bond, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тейла просыпается посреди ночи и обнаруживает, что Атлантида опустела.<br/>Предупреждение: спойлеры к сериям 5×08 «The Queen» и 5×20 «Enemy at the Gate». Действие происходит через несколько дней после серии 5×20 «Enemy at the Gate».</p>
            </blockquote>





	В одиночестве / Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50444) by Laura Dove. 



Тейла ворочалась в постели. Сколько раз она уже просыпалась за ночь? Да и спала ли вообще? Каким бы умиротворяющим ни был плеск волн, он безжалостно напоминал ей, что это чужой океан на чужой планете, вдали от родного дома. Вдали от Торрена и Канаана, вдали от ее народа. Что с ними будет? Долго ли они будут в безопасности от рейфов без защиты Атлантиды? Тейла давно перестала верить, что Предки однажды спасут их от рейфов, но сейчас, в тоскливой тьме их города, снятого со своего законного места, она думала, что ее любимые могут поплатиться за ее богохульство.

Она сомневалась, что Атлантида когда-нибудь вернется в Пегас. Для этого просто не хватит энергии, а если и хватит, мистер Вулси и Международный наблюдательный совет никогда этого не допустят. Она видела, что за вежливостью Вулси скрывается безразличие к судьбе народов Пегаса. Джон пытался утешить ее, но она слишком хорошо понимала, что он сочувствует ей одной. Хотя ее переживания огорчали его, он не понимал их, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разделить. Она обратилась к Ронону, но вскоре оставила его в покое, позволив ему праздновать победу над ульем, наслаждаться вновь обретенной любовью и радоваться жизни. И, наконец, совместное счастье Родни и Дженнифер постоянно напоминало ей о собственном одиночестве, и это делало бессмысленным любое проявление сочувствия с их стороны.

Она искала утешения в медитации, но ощущала только страшную пустоту. По правде говоря, она сомневалась в себе, и что бы ни говорили друзья, это не облегчало груза ее вины. Она подвела свой народ.

Отчаявшись заснуть, Тейла поднялась и оделась. Думая попросить таблетку у дежурной медсестры или найти кого-нибудь в столовой или, может, просто посмотреть на океан, она вышла из комнаты и направилась к транспортеру.

Только через некоторое время она поняла, что не встретила ни души. И поздний час не мог объяснить зловещую тишину, которая опустилась на Атлантиду: город опустел.

Тейла ускорила шаг, пытаясь найти хоть кого-нибудь и чувствуя, как холодеет ее сердце, будто она снова была на Новом Атосе, переживая тот же кошмар. Она побежала в центр управления — никого, — в столовую — никого, — она проверила комнаты Джона, Ронона, Родни, Дженнифер, лаборатории — никого. На Атлантиде не осталось ни одного человека кроме нее.

В смятении она металась по покинутым коридорам, когда ей что-то послышалось.

— Эй! — позвала она, тяжело переводя дыхание. — Кто там?

Повинуясь предчувствию, она приблизилась к закрытой двери и толкнула ее, дрожа одновременно от надежды и страха при мысли о том, что за ней.

— Моя королева, — она узнала голос Тодда, в котором звучала насмешка, — такое проявление тревоги не достойно твоего высокого положения.

Рейф спокойно сидел за столом в комнате, куда его поместили под замок несколько дней назад.

— Что ты сделал! — крикнула Тейла. — Где Джон, Ронон и Родни? Где все?

Тодд одарил ее жуткой улыбкой.

— Я ничего не сделал. Твои друзья, скорее всего, спят в своих комнатах, кроме, возможно, доктора МакКея, который, может быть, до сих пор работает в лаборатории.

— Что? — она вздрогнула и огляделась. — Все это сон?.. — спросила она. — Это не реально?

— И да, и нет.

— Что это значит?

— Ты спишь, и это, — он обвел жестом комнату, — порождение твоего разума, но я — реален.

Она сразу напряглась и инстинктивно приняла боевую стойку.

— Как ты посмел! Убирайся из моей головы, сейчас же!

Рейф тихо засмеялся.

— Боюсь, не могу, по крайней мере, не огорчив тебя. Ты сама связалась со мной во сне.

— Я не верю тебе, — ответила она сухо. — Зачем мне это? Зачем мне из всех, кого я знаю, искать во сне именно тебя?

— Потому что больше некому откликнуться на твой зов, — он подался вперед. — Ты ведь тоже ощущаешь эту пустоту? Тебе недостает чьего-то незримого присутствия, которое ты всегда ощущала в глубине своего разума и которого теперь лишена в этой галактике. Даже когда большинство рейфов были в спячке, ты не чувствовала себя такой одинокой, — он откинулся на спинку стула и добавил, ехидно усмехаясь. — Тебе не хватает нас, моя королева.

Холодная дрожь пробежала у нее по спине.

— Нет... Нет, неправда. Мне не хватает моего сына и его отца. Мне не хватает моего народа.

— Тебе не хватает уверенности в том, что ты не одна, уверенности, которая благодаря ДНК рейфов не покидала тебя даже в полном одиночестве. Иначе, почему ты позвала меня во сне?

— Тебе не понять, — выпалила она зло. — Что ты знаешь о моих чувствах? Что ты знаешь о страхе потерять близких и подвести тех, кто доверил тебе свое будущее?

Взгляд Тодда потемнел, и правый угол его рта чуть опустился.

— Я потерял три улья за два года.

Внезапно она успокоилась, вся злость ушла. Возможно, он, действительно, знает.

Возможно, он просто пытался передать ей таким жутким образом, как он страдает от разлуки со своими братьями.

Несколько секунд она пристально смотрела на этого рейфа, который так не соответствовал всему, что она знала о рейфах.

— Спасибо, — наконец произнесла она, — что ты здесь.

Он ответил ей язвительной усмешкой, и она со стыдом вспомнила, что он здесь не по собственной воле и вряд ли когда-нибудь снова окажется на свободе.

Она кивнула на прощание и уже повернулась, чтобы уйти, но вдруг остановилась и добавила:

— Как только починят Дедал, я вернусь в Пегас. Я постараюсь убедить Джона отправить тебя с нами.

Он низко склонил голову. Слова были излишни.

 

_Декабрь 2012_


End file.
